Crimson Roses
by NutNutty
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is a flick of a wrist...
1. Prologue

**HHHHHELLLLOOOO WORLD! Just your friendly NutNutty here! Yeah I know that I said I wasn't planing on writing on here, but here I am! Yeah, so this is my first story on here! BE NICE! **

**Warning: This story is planned to be a DARK FIC! But I promise that there will be light at the end of the tunnel! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! Nuff said!**

**Prologue**

The blade danced and pranced across his skin in quick succession, like a ballerina glides gracefully on the very tip of her toes across a brightly lit stage. He sighed shakily, leaning against the bathroom door, waiting for the final lights to die and the voices to disappear. Pressing the blade to his wrist, he bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. Part of him prayed for the pain to stop, yet he carried on, not even hesitating once. He drew lines freely on his wrist freely, staining the skin a dark red.

His wrist a canvas, his paintbrush a bloodied razor. The blood poured freely down his arms, pooling down on the tiles below him and staining them a crimson red. He sighed and dipped a finger delicately into the pool of blood, swirling it around and creating all kinds of patterns. Laughing sarcastically, he flicked his fingers and watching the blood cover the shower curtain. He glanced down at his fingers, now stained a slight red.

He couldn't stop; the pain was like a drug to him, addicting and bittersweet. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, taking over the hurt he felt. The pain he suffered was nothing compared to the struggle he felt inside on a daily basis and it felt good to be able to block out the pain.

This was his coping mechanism, the way he dealt with life hardships and pain. He still did it, even after many years of hoping to be able to stop, for the scars to disappear. They were becoming harder to hide. When the blade scared his skin, it caused everything to be forgotten. He focused on the physical pain, despite it not lasting not nearly long enough for his liking. He sliced again, his skin splitting as easily as paper. The blood trickled down his palm and into his finger, gently dropping into the ever growing pool.

A single tear fell from a blood shot eye, sliding down a flushed check. A hand flew up and hastily whipped it away, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to clear away the tears. A smear of blood covered his left eye and left him squinting, seeing red. He dropped the razor and stumbled over to the sink, turning the tap on and splashing water in his face.

His eyes caught the mirror and for the first time in a while he got a full look at his face. No wonder his brothers and father were so worried, he looked like shit. Huge dark bags covered the skin under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and constant crying. His mask barely came off, he used it to hide his pain from his family. His face was pale and lacking the normal spark that usually coated his face.

Like an animal, he growled loudly and struck his fist out, colliding with the mirror. The glass shattered and fell to the ground, glistening in the low light of the bathroom. The tiny pieces hit the ground quietly, bouncing around his feet and occasionally nicking at bare skin. Sighing, he pulled his fist from the backing of the mirror and glanced down, plucking shards from his bare hands. Hissing in pain, he stuck his hand under the icy cold water, clearing away the blood that coated his knuckles.

He reached down and plucked a piece of the mirror, watching the way the edge of it caught the dim light in the bathroom. Trying desperately to resist, he lowered his hand towards his wrist. With a simple flick of a wrist, it was done. Blood once again poured down his hand, dripping silently into the ever growing pool. He pulled the bloodied shard to his face and threw it away in disgust, watching it hit the opposite wall and land innocently in the shower.

He put his head into his hands and pulled his knees up, sliding down the door. He felt a tear trickle down his check but didn't wipe it. Instead he let it roll down his face and watched as it sunk into the blood. He felt another follow closely behind and before he knew it, he was sobbing. His shoulders shook and small whimpers escaped his rough lips. He clamped a hand to his mouth and began to cry harder, his whole body shaking with the exhortation of keeping quiet.

The hurtful remarks, the looks, it all got to him. It didn't help that he was never good enough for anyone either, someone ALWAYS was better. He was on the outside a tough as guts guy, ready to protect his family with his life. The inside was a whole different story, he was a broken man. Pleading for someone, anyone to pull him into the arms and tell them it would be okay. He wanted to die, to end his suffering. The world would be better off without him anyway. No one cared anymore, no one listened. When he did do something good, it was always bettered by someone else. His father paid no attention to him, too busy praising his other brothers or teaching them something new.

It was always them, never we. They learnt something new, they went out together, they eat together, and they trained together. It was never with him though, always those 3. They didn't even bother asking anymore, just getting up and leaving without another word. It hurt, it really did. Though he never let it show, just disappearing into his room without a second glance.

He thought back to the day that this all started and fresh tears coated his face. His brother never could have realised those little words would cause so much pain. So much hurt.

_"Just leave, you have caused this family enough pain!" His brother shouted, pointing harsh towards the door. He just stood there, before picking up his discarded weapon and walking out of the dojo, slamming the door loudly behind him. As soon as he heard the door close, he sprinted to his room and collapsed. He slid down the wall and crumbled, crying silently. _

_"His right though, all I ever do is cause pain. I hurt everyone around me," he whispered to himself, fingering his weapon. Before he knew what he was doing, the weapon was slicing across his wrist. It was only a gentle scrap, barely touching his skin but it still had the desired effect. The adrenaline coursed through his body and took over, forcing him to do it again and again. _

Sighing, he wiped the tears from his face and stood_, _leaning under the running tap and removing any existence of blood. He picked a towel from the back of the cupboard and cleaned up the blood on the floor before throwing it into the washing machine. He turned it on as he picked up the stray pieces of mirror, throwing them in the bin under the sink. He reached over and picked up the forgotten razor, smiling as he watched the light dance around it.

Pain was his friend, the razor his perfect weapon

**_Yeah, so that's that! And yes, I am aware that I didn't mention a name, it's meant to be that way! Just to leave you hanging, haha! I know who its going to be, and you don't! Ha suck! _**

**_Please _****_review, I know you probably read this all the time but for we authors, its like our giant pot of motivation! Please! _**

**_Oh and expect slow updates, I have a lot of stuff going on in my life right now! _**

**_NutNutty _**


	2. Chapter 1

AN: And I'm back! Boom! Haha yeah, so I typed this on my NEW IPAD! I got one for my birthday, yay me! Oh yeah, one year older! Anyways, please excuse any spelling mistakes. Better yet, tell me! You know how! :D

Enjoy chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Nuff said! *cries*

Raphael growled loudly, pounding the old and ageing punching bag with a solid fist. Sweat was pouring down his face and into his eyes, temporally blinding him. He was panting heavily, shoulders physically straining with the effort to force oxygen into his lungs. His knuckles were bloody and raw, staining his last remaining bag a bloody red. His mask stuck to his wet face, the tails sticking to his neck and back. His sais laid abounded on his left, embedded into a training mat. His knee and elbow pads rubbed against his skin, disagreeing with his fast movements. The bag groaned in protest from the rough treatment, the material wearing thin in certain places.

The moon shone through the small window and cast an eerie glow across everything in the dojo. The room would have been silent, if Raph hadn't been grunting and panting every few punches. The chain that held the bag up rattled loudly, not used to so much mistreatment. He normally would be doing this in his room, but he didn't want to disturb his brothers. Imagine doing that, they would probably just hate him more.

With a final punch, the bag broke free of its bonds and flew across the room. It landed with a heavy thud over on the other side of the dojo and Raph winced, praying it wouldn't awaken his family. However, luck was on his side and the lair stayed silent. He sighed in relief and began cleaning up his mess, picking up the punching bag and tossing it over one shoulder. He really shouldn't be able to do that but lately he had been training really hard to distract himself from life. His form had therefore become much bulkier since he basically spent his days and nights beating up baddies.

He hadn't slept in weeks, nightmares clouded every corner of his mind. His brothers screaming at him, telling him how useless, stupid and down right careless he was. Even his father joined in on the act, blaming him for many stupid small things. Like breaking the toaster (which was Leo) and putting a hole in his favourite mug.

But all of this was only a dream and when he woke up every night in a cold sweat, everything went back to the way it was, everyone ignoring him. In a way he loved the dreams, at least he still got attention from his brothers. Even if they were yelling and screaming at him with everything they had, it still was better then nothing. It was still something.

A single tear fell from his eyes and Raph scrubbed roughly at his face, growling. He pushed his palms into his eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing. It didn't help though and the salt water continued to flow. Crumbling, he slid down the wall, wrapping his arms around his knees. He buried his head into his lap and let the tear flow. He whimpered and sniffed, just letting it all out. All the emotions that he had been hiding for the day , everything.

Red clouded his vision, reminding him of the problem that now presented itself. His bloody knuckles stung painfully and Raph sighed, taking in the the pain. He deserved this, all of it. He hurt his family, physically and mentally. His temper was becoming a huge problem, along with his attitdue. Though the truth was, he didn't really care. He was over it, all of it.

He had thought plenty of times about killing himself, to end all of his suffering. But he could never summon up the courage to actually do it. Maybe it was the fact that someone would find his cold dead body and it would haunt them for the rest of there lives. Or that what lied ahead would be much worse then what he had here. Still it didn't mean he hadn't tried too. He snuck a bottle of pills from Donnie once, but fear overtook him and he returned them the next night. Now he just took all the hatred he felt, from himself and other heated words and chanted them constantly in his head.

Raphael wiped the remaining tears from his amber eyes, now bloodshot and red. He clambered to his feet, stumbling slightly from exhaustion. He leant against the wall, composing himself before walking over to collect his things. His sias were plucked easily from the mat and he draped his towel over his shoulders, collecting some of the sweat that covered his body. He tucked his sais in his belt and walked out of the cursed room, for more reasons then one.

Making his way to his room, Raph noticed a small movement in the shadows. Clutching his sai, he shook it off and reached for the door handle to his room. Before he could open it though, it was pulled open and Raph meet intense blue eyes. Cursing internally, Raph quickly threw on his signature scrowl and pushed past his brother.

"What Leo?" Raphael growled, throwing his towel over the edge of the desk, "Why are you in my room?"

"Because I am worried about you," Leo replied, softly. He looked up and for the first time Raph saw worry echoed across his face.

"You've got nothing to worry bout, go run along now and leave me the hell alone!" Raph growled loudly, harsher then he intended.

"Nothing to worry about hey? What about the fact you never sleep, ha? Or that you go and play vigilante every night! You don't eat etheir!"

"So? When have you ever cared?"

"Since when have I ever cared? Since the day we were created, that's when! You may not realise it but you have all of us so worried about you! We all care so much about you and you treat us like shit!"

"You sure have a funny day of showing it,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means, now get out!" Rapheal forcibly shoved Leo out of room, watching as Leo stumbled before catching himself. Before he could close the door, Leo shoved his hand forward and caught Raph's wrist. Raph winced at the contact on raw flesh and Leo noticed. Before he could stop him, Leo shoved his arm band up.

The look of horror that crossed his face was enough to bring Raph to his breaking point. His brother knew about his deepest darkest secret, the one not even his best friend knew. His life would never be the same, he would be treating like a giant baby. People would be careful they said around him and he would be watched like a hawk, spotting their prey.

Without even thinking, Raph rushed past his shell shocked brother and bolted out the door.

A/N: Yeah this story is about to get a whole lot darker! So fasten your seatbelts and hang on tight!

Rememer, REVIEW! Please, I HAVE NOT GOT ONE YET! NOT ONE! It's really disheartening \3

NutNutty


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Boo! Haha scared you didn't I? Anyways, sorry if this chapter disappoints anyone expectations, I tied my hardest to get it write and I have wrote it over at least 3 times. I haven't tried to commit suicide, nor do i suggest any of you try to! i have no idea would what be going on in your head so bear with me!

WARNING: THIS MAY BE TRIGGERING! So please be careful!

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! Haha but if I did...

Rapheal looked up into the clear night sky, speckled lightly with bright stars. He pulled his arms closer around his knees, trying to stop the uncontrollable shivers that raced down his spine. Even though summer was just around the corner and Mother Nature was doing everything in her power to warm the planet up, the breeze was still nippy and he had sitting out here for a far while, just thinking.

A single, diamond shaped tear rolled down his flushed check and hit the pavement below with a barely audible splash. He quickly wiped it away and sniffed loudly, trying hard not to let another tear escape blood shot amber. His bandana was a dark red and stuck to his face, wet with his tears.

"Why does this world hate me so much? Or better still, what did I do wrong?" He muttered, barely catching it himself over the loud noises of cars below. A single beep of a horn was his only reply. A gust of wind gentle caressed him, comforting him in his time of need.

His brother knew. The very thought sent fear spiralling thoughout his body and made his heart pound with nerves. His palms grew sweaty and his mouth dried. His big mouthed, suck up of a brother knew! Knew the very thing he had tried so hard to protect and keep a close guarded secret from everyone. It's not really one of those things that society has or ever will accept. They don't understand that we cut to live, not die. It how we cope and without it, we all would be so much worse. The pain distracts us and the blood reminds us how alive we are. Each and every scar tells a story of survival and hope, courage and bravery. How the adrenaline rush we get from it is the very thing keeping us alive and that without it, the world would lose so many bright talented people! It's the bittersweet thrill his life; killing him but saving him.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. He took in all the city he grew up in had to offer. The smell of a good old American hotdog and the sounds of the over populated roads and walkways. Car horns beeping, phones ringing, people talking & boots hitting the concrete. The sounds were like a lullaby to him, more familiar then his brothers hushed whispers.

His life was here now, not below him in the dirty sewers. He spent his nights patrolling the city's dark alleys, occasionally saving a pretty girl or preventing another thug running rampage on his city. The only thanks he ever got was a glass shattering scream but it was enough for him. At least his presence was being acknowledged, not totally ignored. He was the Nightwatcher, defender of the city. His city. Every alley and back road he knew like the back of his hand. Every trouble spot was permantly emprinted into his brain, ready to spring forth at a moment notice.

He glanced over the side of the building, just looking at the distance from the ground. How high he was and that with one careful step, all of these could end. His legs swung over the building, his body dangerously close to the edge. He didn't care if anyone saw him, it would just persude him to jump even more. All the pressure of being the brother of all so perfect Leo, who could just master anything in seconds, was finally crushing him. All his fathers attention were drained on his brother, teaching him new skills or just watching him. Sure Don and Mikey got his attention too, but just not as much as Leo. Sensi claimed he didn't have a favourite and he loved them all the same, but Raph saw right through that. It was clear to anyone that Raph was the least loved, being totally ignored whilst Master Splinter pushed his other brother to their limits. He had walked out countless times and no one noticed a thing. He understood why though, why would waste their time trying to understand and love him? He had given up ages ago.

Sometimes he wondered if he really disappeared, would anyone miss him? Leo wouldn't, his to absorbed in his perfect leader training to notice anything missing, let alone a brother gone. Don might but he'd get over it soon enough, it's not like he even paid attention to him anyway. Mikey...

Raphael stopped, eyes suddenly flooded with tears. Mikey was the only one who would truly miss him. Even though he didn't ask him to play video games anymore or help him cook, he still said good morning and good night everyday. He didn't prank him but he still flashed that cheeky grin whenever he walked by. And most of all, he didn't act like he wasn't there. He acknowledged him when other barely knew he was alive.

Despite that fact, his decision was made. He knew what he was doing and when it was going down. He knew it would break plenty of innocent hearts but they would only care because he was dead. If they really cared, they would be chasing him right now. His brother would have blabbed about his cuts and they all would be sprinting after him. He didn't hear any voices through, just proving his point didn't care and they only would when he was dead.

Memories flashed through his mind, coming and going in rapid succession. The time when they went topside for the first time or when Mikey's cooking almost gave them all food poisoning. When Raph explored the sewers for the first time and when Don snuck out the the Junkyard. When Mikey went to skatepark late at night and when Leo caught every one of them. When they got their first real weapons, the first training sessions and when Leo was elected leader. The first fights, injures and sicknesses. The endless nightmares and cuddling up to his brothers on a freezing cold winters night. Disobeying his fathers wishes and venturing topside way before his brothers even dared.

Raph found himself standing and pacing the length of the building, dangerously close to the edge. Every few steps his foot would hover over the edge, his brain just begging him to take that final step. But he never could and he always pulled his foot back at the last second. He stopped pacing and stood silently, watching his city below him, possibly for the last time. He watched the bright lights dance of the reflective surfaces of cars and listened to the beautiful melody of the hushed voices of residents going about their business innocently. He felt something click in his head and his mind became a peaceful place, free of worry and pain. His mind finally registered the fact that this would all end and he would be free.

With one last at his beautiful city, he took the plunge and made that final step.

A/N: Hey... *hides* please don't kill me! I did warn you that it would be getting dark and all that!

Please review, even if you hate me right now! Sorry...

NutNutty

P.S- If any of you guys ever fell like killing yourself, please don't! You are beautiful and so talented, why let that go? If you ever want just to talk or vent or anything, feel free to vent to me! I promise not to judge you!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello? I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Please don't hate me! I haven't had Internet. I know, not a good reason but...

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, or anything to do with them! Sadly...

Leonardo faltered, eyes locked on the scars. He barely recognised Raphael racing past him, all he could think about was the scars. His heart shattered into a million piecesand settled into the bottom on his stomach. He stood frozen in the one place, eyes locked on the hand that revealed the horrid things. His breath came out in short, irregular puffs and he seriously doubted he was getting the oxygen he needed back in.

His brother self harmed. His little brother, the one he was supposed to protect and love. Ralph was the strongest person he knew and to find out this, his whole world shook. Ralph was the rebel, hot headed jerk of his brothers, not the one who resorted to this. Leo couldn't believe it, despite everything that was slapped at him. Not Raph.

"Leonardo? What are you doing up my son?"

Leonardo froze, startled by the sudden appearance of his father. He spun around quickly, eyes wide.

"Sensi! I... What are you doing up?" He managed to stutter out, still in shook. He felt his eyes begin to betray him and he quickly glanced down, preventing his master from seing his tears.

"Leonardo, what is troubling you?" He heard his master say but the sound fell on deaf ears as Leo continued to deny what he saw. He felt a rouge tear slip from its prison and slither down his face, leaving a small, dark mark on his mask. He quickly wiped his eyes, hoping his father didn't notice.

"Dude's, what's going on? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Leo heard the unmistakable voice of his youngest brother and it took everything he had not to break down there and then. He felt his heart shatter again when he realised how the shocking new truth would destroy him, crush him.

Mikey was the most innocent and pure person he had ever meet! He loved to laugh, to be the bright spark in everybody's lives and he never took anything seriously. He couldn't sit still if his life depended on it and he was a complete and utter joker. Despite all that, he still looked up to his brothers, the people who were the complete opposite of him, and most of all Raph. He saw his older brother as a hero, the strongest of the strong. The one who fought their hardest, even in battles known to be lost. The one how stood up for what he believed and who wasn't afraid to throw the first punch.

That's how Leo saw him too, just not as strongly. He saw him as the lone warrior, ready to defend what was his with everything he had. Now he knew that it was all a mask, not meant to be second guessed. It was there to hide what he didn't want to be seen, the frail and destroyed soul that laid beyond the scared amber eyes. The eyes that cried every night, just praying for things to be the way they used to be. He saw it now but it was to late, you can't change the past. He had hurt his brother, and he had caused this.

It clicked to him, how much they really did treat him like an enemy, not a brother. They avoided him like the plaque and when he did try to bond with them, it usually ended with a fight and him storming off topside. Even Leo admitted that he could have been a tiny bit nicer, not trying to provoke him. He could have tried talking to him, to sort things civilly. Instead he teased about being leader, how Sensi liked him better but most of all, how he was better then him. Almost every time he said it, he regretted it but he didn't let it show. Now he knew what it had caused and he truly felt sick.

Without a second glance, he turned and fled into the dark sewers, chasing after the brother he should have ran after. He heard faint shouts coming from the surprised family members behind him but he ignored them, sprinting down the shadowed walls. He reached a man hole and flew up it, recklessly not checking the above world. The moon cast an errie glow over everything in sight and did nothing to protect Leo from the world. It was a beautiful night, full of brightness and character. The wind was choppy and cold but Leo couldn't care less as he flew up a fire escape, launching himself onto the roof. He stood for only a second before launching into a sprint, catching a glimpse of a bulky figure before it disappeared, hiding in a small shadow. With a new found urgency, Leo felt his legs push themselves further as he leaped onto another building, giving chase to the figure.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Leo clutched his lone katana and spun around, pointing it threateningly. He heard a faint gasp but dropped his sword when he saw the familiar figures of his brothers. He nodded once before launching into a run again, his katana tucked tightly into his belt. His brothers ran ether side of him, looking at him questioningly but stayed with him.

He saw the figure again and with new found hope, burst forward from his brothers. His speed increased and his brothers soon became lost in the buildings behind him as he pursued. The wind whistled in his ears and tears sprung from his eyes as he chased. The city around him blurred and his focus was totally on the figure he knew was his brothers. He still was too far behind to see the red mask or the muscled arms. He saw his brother stop and now he walked dangerously close to the edge, pacing the length on the roof.

Leonardo felt his heart speed up and adrenaline began to pump through his veins, fuelling his rapid pace. He felt himself tire and his legs began to give out, but he begged them to work just a little longer. It wouldn't do any good though, he was still too far away. He felt his legs give out and soon after, he was kissing the cold,hard concrete. He just laid there for moment before pulling himself up and leaning on the brick wall behind him. He could only just see the figure now and what he saw shocked him. His brother was currently hovering one foot over the edge and looked around, his face captured by the city's glow.

Without a second thought, Leonardo screamed loud enough to send the birds scattering,

"RAPHEAL!"

A/N: hehe... You know what to do! So please do it!

NutNutty


	5. Chapter 4

Michelangelo awoke to the sound of his brothers lurking around in the dark. He groaned and rolled away from the door, shoving the pillow over his ears. He figured that they were just doing their older brother thing and that he would wake up with everything being wonderful.

He dozed off, dreaming of rainbows and donuts. He started twitching, tossing and turning, having a strange feeling that something was off. He shrugged it off though, his brothers would deal with it. Yet it bugged him, refusing to leave his mind. Maybe it was something to do with his brothers, he hadn't heard the two voices for sometime.

He unwilling opened his eyes and squinted, adjusting to the strange amount of light in the room. His head throbbed and he could barely manage to keep his eyes open, fighting from the fatigue that courses from his body. They all had just returned from a patrol, one that was never meant to last so long. They had been ambushed and had to fight to retreat. The worst injury they gained was a small stab wound, which had caught Raphael in the thigh. He had shrugged it off, saying it was fine and they left it at that.

He throw back the covers when he heard the hushed voices of Leonardo and his sensi, instantly knowing something was wrong. He walked over to his door, managing to stop himself before he fell over a stack of comics. He opened the door slowly, stifling a yawn and rubbing his eyes. He caught the eyes of his sensi first, who's face was covered with worry. That feeling of knowing something wasn't right instantly came back and his stomach did somersaults.

He turned towards his brother next, knowing that what ever was going on, Leo would know what. He caught his brothers eyes and what he saw shocked him. His eyes were filled with many things, so many that Mike couldn't recognise most of them. They all flashed, there on minute, gone the next. Whoever, one that stood out the most was... Regret?

Regret? Why would Leo be feeling guilty? What has he done that is so bad? Thoughts like this raced around in Mikes head as he continued to lock eyes with Leo. Leo suddenly dropped his head but not before Mike saw it. The tears that were threatening to spill over.

The redness in his eyes and the fear, the raw fear that coated his face.

Mike opened his mouth to ask what was going on but before he could, Leo glanced at Splinter before turning and sprinting out the door, faster then a startled deer. Mike stood mouth hanging open as he stared at the space Leo once occupied, in fact only 20 seconds ago.

"Leo!" Mikey called after him, moving towards the door. A strong hand grabbed him and stopped him in his tracks. He turned, trying to shake whoever it was when he meet the eyes of his master. One look was all that he needed. Nodding, he moved to collect his mask and his other brother, who was snoozing on his desk again.

He shoved his brother awake, properly more roughly then needed and rummaged around for the purple mask. Finding it, he threw at his sleepy brother and pulled him from the chair, shoving him out the bedroom door. He deposited him in front of his master and went to collect their weapons, letting Splinter explain.

He returned and saw Donnie appearance change within literal seconds. Gone was the weary,tired turtle and in his place stood an alert, strong man. Without a word spoken, he clutched Mike's wrist and pulled him behind him. Mikey yelped in surprise but moved with him, out the door. He broke into a run as soon as his feet hit the dirty water.

Muck splashed around his feet and legs, sticking to every spare piece of skin on his lower body. It was beginning to dry from the high speeds he was achieving and making it hard to run. He heard the steps of his brother behind him, rushed but controlled. An uncovered manhole appeared and he dived up the ladder without a moments hesitation, knowing his brothers came this way.

He flew into the alleyway, not caring about the amount of noise he made. He stumbled from the change of light flooding his eyes but didn't lose his pace. He lost track of how many roofs he ran across, the two of them mere streaks in the dark, starry night. He caught sight of his oldest brother and quicken his pace, determined to see what the shell was going on with the two.

He caught up with Leo and jumped when he saw him pull out his katanas. Mikey shook it off and turned back to check on Donnie, who was just managing to keep up with him. He gave him a reassuring smile before concentrating on not falling flat on his face. He heard Leo gasp and turned to see what had caused that reaction. He saw a mysterious figure, lurking on the edge of a building.

He instantly recognised his brother, from the bulky shell and huge frame of muscle. What he didn't recognise was why he was hanging around the building edge and why he was looking down. He didn't know why but he knew that he had to be stopped, before he did something stupid. Something clicked in his brain, an adrenaline rush or something, and he found a burst of speed.

What he failed to see was the metal pipe poking up from the ground, alone and in a complete random place. Before he knew it, he was tripping and falling, hitting the ground with a thud. His vision blurred but he felt the rush of wind as Donnie jumped clean over him, heading straight towards Raph. It was actually quite shocking to see Donniemove so fast and to totally ignore a brother. Sure, Mikey would probably ignored Donnie if he were in Donnie's place but Donnie wasn't one to leave a man behind, injured or not. His vision cleared for a split second but it was all he needed. He saw Raph jump over the edge and Donnie practically throw himself over the edge to catch him.

"No! Raph!"

A/N: This story I believe is more of a character study? Idk? But it does have a plot to it if that makes sense?

Anyways review please!

NutNutty


End file.
